


"Merry Christmas, Frankie"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [18]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Back with the sinful tags, Christmas Smut, Christmas present, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Happy holidays y'all xoxo, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: "Merry Christmas, Frankie. I love you". Then he fell asleep against his dom's soft skin, the echo of the response fading along with the sound of their hearts beating steadily as one."Merry Christmas, Gee. I love you more than anything. Thank you, for this gift, and for being mine. I will always protect you. Always."





	"Merry Christmas, Frankie"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'allllll
> 
>  
> 
> So, this is probably the only free time I'll have before Christmas and I really wanted to make a Xmas-themed frerard fic soooo here it is
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy!
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Stay safe and happy holidays xoxo

It was Gerard and Frank's first time celebrating Christmas together with their friends and family, in the comfort of their small apartment in New Jersey. That night, Mikey was the last to leave, since he had the shortest trip home - He literally lived five minutes away from their apartment, which was also ten minutes away from the Way's household. That was fortunate, too; as Gerard watched him teeter merrily down the steps and open the front door that lead to the street, he doubted he could have made it farther than his own house. He chuckled as he shut the door to the flat and headed back into the living room to help Frank clean up.

The younger man was already plucking up wine glasses and saucers here and there, a distasteful look on his face. He disliked having things, especially dirty things, where they didn't belong; at least, when he wasn't the one who had put them there.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them next year, especially your brother" he remarked, scooping up a near-empty wine bottle. The contents sloshed lightly around the bottom. "Or he won't even make it down the steps and we'll have to keep him for the night."

Gerard smirked a bit and made his way to the kitchen with an armful of dishes, quickly going back where there were still some things to pick up. Gerard had noticed his partner's silence, and wanted to make sure he was all right. It was Christmas eve, after all, and even though Frank was never really the type of person to love Chrisrmas -let alone winter itself-, Gerard thought he ought to feel a bit of Christmas cheer.

"Everything all right, Frankie?" he asked softly as he set the bottles on the counter.

"Yes, fine" Frank answered robotically, depositing the dishes and turning to leave. Gerard caught his arm gently and looked into his face. Frank stared back, then his eyes softened and he gave in. 

"I've never liked having company, especially around Christmas. My family has always been, -let's say-, very special" he said. He shifted his arm and took his sub's hand. "I'm glad to have you to myself finally."

Gerard smiled at him in agreement. They took a few steps, meaning to get back to cleaning the living room, when something above the doorway caught the singer's eye. He laughed a bit when he realized what it was. One of their guests, a tipsy Ray Toro most likely, had wrangled a piece of fake mistletoe off a garland and tacked it onto the doorframe.

Frank looked up and saw it, too. Then he glanced back up at Gerard, whose eyes were looking deep and mischievous. Before he could inquire as to the best way to take down the gaudy plastic plant, Gerard's lips were on his. The younger dom gasped unexpectedly at first; he was usually the one to grab Gerard and kiss him roughly and make him want more. But this time, it was Gerard's turn to kiss him with such passion, and Frank loved it. He slowly imparted himself to Gerard, their lips and tongues intermingling with mutual tenderness. Reluctantly, Gerard pulled back. 

"Do you want to...?" he started, his eyes landing on the pile of dishes standing next to them.  
"--leave the cleanup 'til tomorrow?" Frank completed, leaning in and quickly kissed Gerard again. "Yes, I would love that" he breathed.

Gerard didn't meet Frank's eyes when they pulled away. He kept his gaze down for a moment, then looked into his dom's eyes. "Do you want to--?" His eyes flicked toward their shared bedroom.

The guitarist's heartbeat quickened. This was, of course, something he could never refuse. He turned his head and gazed out the window, at the falling snow turning red and yellow and green in the decorative lights. Then he turned back to Gerard and said again, this time more confidently, "Yes."

When they reached their room, Frank lay the singer down on the mattress and kissed him again, deeply and passionately. Gerard could hardly take it. His hand fitted around Frank's jaw and ear, pulling him in closer. Frank's hands made their way over his sub's torso, and eventually slid the black jacket over his shoulders. It dropped unnoticed to the floor; they would keep themselves warm by other means.

The jacket was soon joined by Frank's fuzzy jumper, then his shirt. The two lovers paused as Gerard regarded the attractive bare skin before him. His hand traced over Frank's abdomen, his collarbone, finally finding the scars on his shoulder from all those years ago. As his fingertips pressed them softly, Gerard looked into the guitarist's eyes. They were full and shining, but only for a moment before they closed as the two of them kissed again. With Gerard's hand on his scars and the warmth of his body nearby, Frank felt even better than he ever felt before. The young dom reached out his hand, eyes still closed, and placed it on Gerard's shoulder. He had been keeping his older partner safe since the day they met. And he would continue, always.

With that tender thought, Gerard allowed Frank to remove his shirt and expose his pale skin. But with his dom's warm hands on his chest, the singer didn't feel exposed. It felt just right.

Frank's lips traveled from his baby's lips to his neck, finding the hollow just above his collarbone and causing the singer to moan softly. His head dizzied as he processed the pleasing sensation of the man's lips on his skin. Then his breath hitched as Frank began to gently slide off his trousers. His heart beat fast and strong as the guitarist dragged them down his legs and allowed them to join the pile of garments on the hard floor. Then, Frank gradually drew himself over his partner, who tentatively helped relieve him of his own trousers and pants.

Gerard's hand lingered on Frank's soft hip. Desire prickled his skin and he felt his cock stiffen. His dom's cock was hard as well; Gerard felt it as his hand strayed from his hip. He heard a quiet moan from his partner as he stroked him lightly. As he considered this, Gerard felt a bit anxious. He had a very negative view of his own body, and the thought of Frank seeing him completely naked and vulnerable made him anxious but also shiger with excitation. Frank, understanding Gerard's hesitation and stress, leaned down and kissed him again.

And so, though his heart was racing, he felt at ease as Frank carefully removed the last barrier between them: his boxers met the rest of his clothing on the floor. They were equal now. Two people in love, laid bare to one another in the warmth and quiet. But there still remained a good amount of kissing and touching to be done before they became one. The singer leaned up a bit to meet Frank's mouth with his, as his dom's hands made their way down his sturdy torso to his hips. Gerard's breathing troubled as warm fingers wrapped around him.

"Gee" Frank whispered, his eyes half-closed still. "I didn't even think about it-- Do you have--?" He paused, which gave Gerard time to reach into his bag and get out a small bottle of lubricant. Frank took the bottle from his hand and squeezed some out. The singer gasped as his dom's slick hand found his cock again and stroked it smoothly. It hardened in his loose grip and Frank knew the time was near. With his other hand, he gently worked his partner's arse. The sub groaned loudly as Frank tucked a finger inside and moved it carefully. After a minute, when Gerard was feeling hot and desperate, Frank withdrew and placed his hands on either side of the older man, pulling himself over him and leaning in to whisper softly, "Are you ready?"

Gerard paused only long enough to appreciate how good it felt to offer himself to someone who, in turn, was offering himself to him, before kissing his dom again and whispering back, "Yes, Frankie. Yes. More than ever." Carefully, tenderly, Frank entered Gerard. The singer breathed in deeply, his eyelids fluttering a bit. He heard Frank's breathing waver. 

"All right?" the guitarist managed to ask.  
"Yes. Completely." It was all, all, right. He and Frank. Them. It all felt right.

Slowly, Frank began to rock. Gerard found the rhythm and moved his hips in time, and it was like dancing. They moved together as one, hearing the same music and knowing all the right moves, their actions flowing along. Frank thrusted deeper as Gerard swung his hips harder. The singer groaned when Frank began diving in faster and faster, his arms reached out to catch Frank's arms as the man suddenly started to thrust sloppily. He lightly stroked the his arm, and he leaned up to kiss him softly and deeply. 

His eyes half-closed, he whispered, "I love you, Frankie. So, so much."  
"I love you, too, Gerard" Frank whispered back with shaky breath. "I love you so much." 

And they kissed again, before Frank turned Gerard around and shifted, now situated beneath his sub, ready for him to ride his cock. His hands travelled Gerard's body, his fingertips memorized the dips in his skin around his ribs, the taut tendons in his muscles, the softness of his thighs. And then he reached Gerard's entrance again, which he worked with lubricated fingertips. The singer moaned loudly at the feeling of Frank's fingers again, and when the young dom pulled out to switch, Gerard let out a long sigh and whimpered. Only a few seconds after his fingers left Gerard's entrance, Frank sat his sub on top of his head gently, the older man letting out a forceful sigh. Gerard slowly let himself sink on Frank's cock, making his dom bite his lips hardly at the tightness, until Frank was all in. Slowly, they sank into a smooth rhythm. Frank rocked up to meet with Gerard's sloppy bounces, and their consideration for one another's comfort and pleasure as well as their own kept them in perfect balance. Their passion gradually grew, each other's movements becoming stronger at the same moment. Then, with one final hard thrust, Gerard finally came with a loud cry. Frank kept thrusting into his clamped walls as his sub recovered from his orgasm, his hands grabbed the singer and he kissed him on the forehead. Their hearts beat hard, strong and alive. Minutes later, Frank's thrusts slowed down and he let out a loud moan, yelling Gerard's name as he came hard inside his baby.

Frank could hear Gerard's heartbeat through both men's orgasms, though Gerard was more settled now. The warmth of their bodies merged, and together they felt comfortable and content. Gerard's hand reached up to hold his lover's hands under the thick blanket. As his eyelids grew heavy, Frank held his baby boy closer. Off in the distance, church bells played a Christmas carol. 

Gerard tipped his head up, his breath warm on his lover's neck, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Frankie. I love you". Then he fell asleep against his dom's soft skin, the echo of the response fading along with the sound of their hearts beating steadily as one.

"Merry Christmas, Gee. I love you more than anything. Thank you, for this gift, and for being mine. I will always protect you. Always."


End file.
